1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include stabilizer control devices, methods, and programs that control a stabilizer mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Known technology controls a stabilizer according to detection values from sensors mounted in a vehicle. For example, a known technology detects lateral acceleration of a vehicle by various sensors mounted in the vehicle, and uses a stabilizer to changes the degree of control of roll stiffness according to the detected lateral acceleration (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-347406).